


Are You Sure?

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer doesn't know why Gabriel wants him. Gabriel proves just how much he wants him. Written with my Cas/Gabe. Onshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure?

Gabriel sat on the couch, bottom lip out, deep in thought, concentrating on the wall in front of him. Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he walked into the room. "Don't hurt yourself more." He teased. "I can already see the smoke."

"I'm thinking!" Gabriel shot back.

"I can see that." lucifer retorted dryly. "Most people don't make it into such an effort like you." Gabriel threw a nearby book at his face, barely missing him full on and smacking the wall. Lucifer brushed the tip of his nose where the book clipped him before huffing and going into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Gabriel promptly went back to staring at the wall before shouting ; "I want a baby!" A loud crash and shattering of something in the office announced to the archangel that he had Lucifer's full attention. Ignoring it, Gabriel focused on a bug that was climbing up the wall, now wondering distantly if, at this point, he would even be allowed to have the bug.

Lucifer burst out of his office. "What?!"

"You heard me."

Lucifer gaped at his angel before swallowing. "With . . . who?"

"You. Duh." Gabriel couldn't look at Luc's eyes and instead continued focusing on the bug.

Lucifer frowned. "Are . . . Are you sure?"

"Most definitely."

"But . . . why?"

"I . . . I want a family."

"Why . . . why with me, though?"

"You're . . . special." Gabriel got up to walk over to Lucifer. "You're special to me." Lucifer frowned in confusion before sitting down on the couch as Gabriel backed him into it. "Special . . . to me." Gabriel inched his face into Lucifer's space, kissing him hard and rough, causing the other to gasp before groaning as he pulled Gabriel down, causing the archangel to smile and push him back down onto the couch fully.

Lucifer bit his own bottom lip as he looked up. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes!" He shouted, biting and nipping everywhere.

Lucifer shivered. "O- okay . . ." Gabriel bit down onto his neck hard, drawing blood.

"Jesus!" Lucifer yowled.

"Mine." Gabriel growled.

"Fine!"

Gabriel paused. "What?"

"Nothing, just . . . I'm yours and you're mine." Lucifer mumbled with a light blush.

"Good."

Lucifer shivered. "Gabe . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a baby." Lucifer smiled almost shyly.

Gabriel smiled, adoration for the man under him filling him. "Lets." He whispered.

~L+G~

Lucifer curled the archangel close to him as they relaxed. "That was amazing."

Gabriel chuckled. "It's me. Of course it was." Lucifer rolled his eyes, nipping Gabriel's earlobe gently. "Feel . . . different?"

Lucifer paused, feeling out with his powers before gasping. "Not me, Gabe. You. You're carrying it."

Gabriel paled. "Me?"

Lucifer frowned. "What's wrong with that?" He asked in a hurt tone.

"Nothing!" He protested. "I was surprised!" Lucifer flinched and fell silently after Gabriel's harsh tone. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Lucifer mumbled.

"No, it's not. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." Lucifer looked away.

"There's something." Gabriel frowned and Lucifer shrugged. "Stop . . . Stop denying it."

"What do you want from me, Gabriel?" Lucifer sighed, rubbing a hand down his face.

"I try to make you happy but . . ." Gabriel stopped himself. "You're fine. You make me happy just . . . perfectly." Lucifer just sighed and curled away from Gabriel slightly. "Luc . . ." Gabriel curled into his back.

Lucifer swallowed. "What?" He whispered, his voice shakily teary.

"I love you."

"I . . . I love you too."

Gabriel smiled. "Good." Lucifer turned over and hugged Gabriel to him tightly. "Sweetheart? Never doubt that."

"Sorry, I just . . ." Lucifer bit his lip. "You know how it is with me."

"I know." Gabriel stroked his cheek and Lucifer bit down on his bottom lip nervously even more. "What is it, sugar?"

Lucifer seemed to relax at the term of endearment. "Gabe?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want one with me?"

"Duh." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

Lucifer gave a nervous chuckle. "Okay . . ."

Gabriel cocked his head. "What is it now?"

"It's just . . ."

"Just what, sugar?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you . . .?"

"Choose you?"

"Yeah."

"Because you're perfect."

"No I'm not!"

Gabriel chuckled. "Yes you are."

Lucifer huffed. "Am not."

Gabriel laughed. "To me you are."

"I don't know why."

"Go with it."

"Fine." Lucifer sighed and Gabriel chuckled. "So . . . can you . . . feel it?"

"Of course."

"What's it . . . feel like?"

"What do you mean?"

"The baby."

"A healthy little boy."

Lucifer beamed before kissing Gabriel sweetly. "I love you so much." He murmured against his lips.

"Love you too." He smiled.

"Good." He kissed him deeper, causing the angel to moan. "I want to make love to you all over again." Lucifer whispered huskily.

"Then let's~"

"We can't, Gabe. We'll hurt the baby." Lucifer protested.

Gabriel huffed. "Okay."

Lucifer kissed his cheek. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Gabriel laughed.

"I can't wait for him." Lucifer breathed against Gabriel's cheek.

"Me either." Gabriel hummed. "What should we have his name be?"

". . . Castiel." Lucifer smiled.

"I like it."

"Good. I hoped you would."

~L+G~

Months passed by. Gabriel awoke one morning to his lover reading beside him. "Morning, babe." He hummed drowsily.

"Morning." Lucifer leaned over to kiss the drowsy archangel. "How is he?"

"Wants to make a show soon." Gabriel mumbled.

"What?"

"He wants to meet us soon."

Lucifer shot up. "Really?!" Gabriel hummed in reply. "We have to get you to the hospital!"

Relaxed and still drowsy, Gabriel shrugged. "If you -" He was cut off by the sudden feeling of pain in his abdomen. "Let's go." Lucifer grabbed Gabriel, swinging him into his arms and transporting him to the hospital.

~L+G~

"How do you feel?" Lucifer squeezed Gabriel's hand as the angel lay in the hospital bed.

"Peachy." The other replied sarcastically.

Lucifer sighed but let it go as he rubbed soothing circles on his hand. "You'll be fine."

"Can it just . . . happen already?"

"Well -" Lucifer was interrupted by Gabriel screaming. "He apparently can, yes."

~L+G~

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriel was holding the new baby boy, named Castiel. "Hello, beautiful boy."

Lucifer cooed over his lover and baby tenderly. "Gabe, he's got your eyes."

"Oh, damn, really?"

"Mhm."

"Damn."

"What?"

"I don't like my eyes."

"Why?" Lucifer frowned. "I love your eyes."

"You do?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well . . . okay . . ."

"Why is that surprising?"

"I'm not that attractive."

Lucifer blinked before narrowing his gaze. "If you ever say you aren't attractive again, I swear to our father -"

Gabriel kissed him. "Shut up."

Lucifer huffed but stayed quiet as he kissed back sweetly. "Love you." He hummed.

"Love you too." Gabriel smiled and Lucifer leaned over to kiss Castiel's forehead as well.

~L+G~

"Castiel, get down from there!" Lucifer yelled.

Gabriel rushed outside. "What's going on?"

"He's going to fall!" Lucifer shrieked.

Gabriel teleported to where Castiel was, picked him up, and flung him in the air. "Fly, Cassy!" Lucifer screamed a blood-curdling sound before grabbing Castiel midair and slamming back down on his back. "He would've made it!"

"Gabriel, I swear to our father, when I get my fucking hands on you -!"

"Luc, shush." Gabriel kissed him.

You could practically see steam coming out of the devil's ears. "You think you can apologize to me about throwing our son off the roof with a little kiss?! Are you insane?!"

"Leap of faith." Gabriel turned up his nose and walked back inside.

Lucifer gave a small scream of protest before looking down at Castiel. "Your papa is insane." He grumbled and Castiel cooed. Lucifer gave a soft smile before rocking Cas as he kissed the baby's forehead lovingly. Inside, Gabriel punched a pillow, not understanding how Lucifer couldn't trust him. Eventually Lucifer came back inside, setting Castiel in his crib before curling up to Gabriel's back and kissing his neck. "I trust you, you know. I just don't want Cas hurt. I love him as much as I love you." Gabriel huffed in reply and Lucifer kissed the back of his neck again. "Gabe."

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Are you sure?" Lucifer teased as he pulled Gabriel around to face him.

"Always." Gabriel gave a soft smile and Lucifer returned it before kissing the angel sweetly, knowing it was true.


End file.
